It's Okay
by Forlong
Summary: When Ron's mom dies, he realizes that the perfect woman in his eyes was with him the whole time.  ALL CHAPTERS REDONE!  FINNISHED!
1. She Lies There Sick With Cancer

_The only thing in this fanfic that is mine are the lyrics to the song "It's Okay" (note: it's _not_ a real song). I don't own Kim Possible or anything from the show. But a man can dream._

* * *

Ron pushed his plate away from him. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel like eating. How could he? His mother was terribly sick with cancer, for a week now. His dad ate his own meal slowly. How could he be so calm in this situation?

_"David, Ron," the doctor had said, "Linda Stoppable might…not make it. The cancer is too deep for us to be certain of anything. I'm sorry."_

Ron didn't realize, or care, that his dad was torn up inside. Mr. Stoppable knew that he had to be strong for his son. The elder of the two Stoppable men had experienced death in his family before, but it was a new thing to Ron. David Stoppable had lost his mother, but he had his wife to cling to afterwards. His wife. The thought that he might never see her smile, hear her laugh, feel her in his arms, or kiss her ever again was killing his inside.

Ron didn't have anyone to cling to, except his father (and his friend Kimberly Possible). David knew that he had to be strong for his son's sake. His son, whom he loved.

"May I be excused please," Ron said.

"Son, you have to eat. Starving yourself won't heal you mother," David replied.

"I know," Ron said sadly, "But I'm…not hungry. I just want to go to my room and be alone for a while."

"All right, Ronald. But if you do get hungry, I'd be glad to heat this up in the microwave for you."

Ron went up to his room without another word, while his naked mole rat, Rufus, ate Ron's diner for him. Once in his room, he did something he was always to macho to do. He cried. Bitterly.

After about an hour his dad called up to him from downstairs, "Ronald, your friend Kimberly is here to talk with you."

Ron stepped out of his room, but he couldn't go down the stairs to speak with Kim. He couldn't let her see him. Not like this.

"I really don't feel like talking, Kim," Ron said.

"You don't have to," Kim replied in her beautiful voice, "I wrote a song for you. I know it won't erase what's happening. But, please, jest listen…

_There is a time to morn a loss,_

_And a time to praise a low cost._

_There is a time for us to dance,_

_And there's a time for crying out._

_There is a time for reverence,_

_And there's a time for us to shout._

_There is a time to live each day,_

_And a time for life to go away._

Kim's dad was right. She _did_ have a beautiful singing voice. Ron made his way to the stairs, no longer caring if Kim saw him cry.

_It's okay if you want to cry,_

_If you never want me to die._

_It's okay if you want to hold me,_

_To tell others that you love me._

_It's okay that you know no reason_

_For this whole change of seasons._

_It's okay if you want to be true;_

_To cry when I say, "I love you."_

When Ron saw Kim their eyes locked.

_Odd,_ he thought, _I never noticed how beautiful those green eyes are._

_There is a time to give others grace,_

_And a time when we most give pain._

_There is a time for us to embrace,_

_And a time for us to refrain._

_There is a time when we must fight_

_For what we know is good and right,_

_And there's a time for that to cease,_

_In order for us to make peace._

Ron walked closer to Kim, being mesmerized by her words. He knew that they came strait from her heart.

_It's okay if you want to cry,_

_If you never want me to die._

_It's okay if you want to hold me,_

_To tell others that you love me._

_It's okay that you know no reason_

_For this whole change of seasons._

_It's okay if you want to be true;_

_To cry when I say, "I love you."_

_It is o-okay with me-e,_

_It's okay, just you wait and see._

_It is o-okay with me-e,_

_Because I know that you love me._

_Is it o-okay with you-ou?_

_Is it okay that I want the truth?_

_Is it o-okay with you-ou?_

_Is it okay that I love you too?_

Ron wrapped his arms around her, and joined her in the last chorus of the song.

_It's okay if you want to cry,_

_If you never want me to die._

_It's okay if you want to hold me,_

_To tell others that you love me._

_It's okay that you know no reason_

_For this whole change of seasons._

_It's okay if you want to be true;_

_To cry when I say, "I love you."_

Ron kissed Kim on the lips and said, "Thanks, KP. I…needed that."

"Ron, I won't pretend to understand what you're going through, but I'm here for you. And I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

They sat down on the couch together so that they could talk, but Ron couldn't stand it any longer. He cried. Kim simply held him in her arms and let his tears fell on her shoulder.

He eventually wore himself out and fell asleep. Kim held him for a few more minutes. Then she gently lade him down on the couch. She pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and covered him with it. Ron was so cute when he was asleep. Watching him sleep was one of Kim's favorite past times. He was just so cute. His face changed to a content smile. Kim wondered if he was dreaming about her.

_Yeah right_, she thought, _In _your _dreams, Possible_.

"Kimberly," Ron's dad called quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Stoppable."

"I called your house and told you parents that you'd be spending the night in our guestroom. I don't think you should go out this late at night."

Kim didn't really need to be protected, but she thanked him anyway.

As she walked into the guestroom Mr. Stoppable said, "Ronald loves you. Do you know that?"

The statement surprised her. But the fact that she knew that it was the truth surprised her even more.

"Yes, I do. Goodnight, Mr. Stoppable."

"Goodnight, Kimberly."

That night Ron's mom died in her sleep. For days Ron refused to eat, except on his father's insistence, and he barely slept. But Kim was always right by his side, comforting him.

—One year later— 

Ron pressed his hand on the inscription on the gravestone. It read: _Here lies Linda Ruth Stoppable, beloved wife and mother_. Ron placed a rose at the base of the stone as he fought the tears.

"Mom," he said, "I going to marry Kim today, so you can rest easy. She'll look after me. She always has and always will. I'll try to be a good husband and a good father." _Someday_.

He cried as he continued, "I want you to be proud of me, Mom. I loved you."

Then Ron walked away, to go to his wedding. That day, his best friend became Mrs. Kimberly Anne Stoppable. Then, and only then, did Ron feel whole once again.

* * *

My mom had a fight with cancer; but, unlike Mrs. Stoppable (in this story), she won. Many times I've wondered what would have happened if she died. My dad lost his mother, and he told me that he didn't feel whole until he married my mom. This is my second fanfic, so please review. 


	2. How to Write a Song

_I don't own KP_

* * *

—Sometime in the autumn—

_You can do this, Kim,_ the teen hero thought to herself, _Remember your motto: I can do anything._

She was trying to write a song for Ron. One that would tell him how much she cared for him. One that would tell him that she was here to support him in this trying time. It was more difficult than it needed to be. It was **so** frustrating. Ron's mom was sick with cancer, and Kim knew that he needed her to help him get through it. But she didn't know how to help him.

_Yeah, I can do anything,_ Kim thought angrily, _except tell the man I love how I feel. I'm so pathetic._

She turned from the blank sheet of paper on her desk. Ron was always there for her; why couldn't she be there for him? Kim hated herself for making this so difficult. Then something caught her eye. It was her Bible. She didn't read her Bible unless she felt that she needed to. And when she did she always put it away when she finished.

_Okay,_ Kim thought as she walked over to put it back in it's proper place, _This is a bit weird._

As she picked up the book, she noticed that it was open to the book of _Ecclesiastes_. Kim didn't even _know_ that was a book in the Bible, let alone read it. A piece of scripture in the third chapter caught her attention. It was a poem that went something like this:

_To everything there is a season,_

_A time for every purpose under heaven:_

_A time to be born,_

_And a time to die;_

_A time to plant,_

_And a time to pluck what is planted;_

_A time to kill,_

_And a time to heal;_

_A time to brake down,_

_And a time to build up;_

_A time to weep,_

_And a time laugh;_

_A time to mourn,_

_And a time to dance;_

_A time to cast away stones,_

_And a time to gather stones;_

_A time to embrace,_

_And a time to refrain from embracing;_

_A time to gain,_

_And a time to lose;_

_A time to keep,_

_And a time to throw away;_

_A time to tear,_

_And a time to sew;_

_A time to keep silence,_

_And a time to speak;_

_A time to love,_

_And a time to hate;_

_A time of war,_

_And a time of peace._

The words touched her heart.

_That's it._

She dashed over to her desk and began to write. It went marvelously.

—The following morning—

Kim woke and tried to remember where she was. It was the guest room in Ron's house. It all came back to her. The song, Ron crying, and his dad offering her to stay in the guest room.

Kim walked out of the room and was greeted by the smell of eggs and hash browns. She entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Ron cooking. Ron hadn't been willing to eat for the past week, let alone cook.

"Mornin', KP," hew said more happily than she'd thought he was capable of.

"Good morning, Ron. How you feeling?"

"A little better, Kim. I mean, I'm still sad about my mom; but, as long as you're by my side, I know I'll get through it. Sit down and I'll serve you breakfast."

Kim did as she was asked. Ron placed two fried eggs on her plate. Sunnyside up. Just the way she liked 'em. Ron put a hash brown on her plate too. She waited until he finish serving himself before eating. It was delicious, no _perfect_. Ron had to be the best cook in Middleton.

"Where's your dad?" Kim asked after noticing that there was no sign of him.

"He already had his breakfast and said he wanted some time alone," Ron answered, "Oh man! I'm such a jerk! STOPPABLE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Ron, what's the big?"

"I was so concerned about how hurt I was that I totally forgot my dad. This must be really hard for him. And all I've done to "help" is gripe and groan about how much this hurts me. Some son I am."

"Ron, you haven't been a jerk," Kim said, only receiving a glare from Ron, "Okay, maybe a little, but your mom's life hangs in the balance! I want to _meet_ the guy who can get through that without a problem."

"Ronald?" Ron's dad called, with a tone that didn't bring Kim anything close to comfort.

"Dad! I want to..."

He trailed off when he saw that his father was crying. Kim never remembered seeing Ron's dad cry.

"Ron," Mr. Stoppable continued, "I…the hospital called this morning and…I just couldn't tell you…they…Ron, your mother…died in her sleep last night."

Ron didn't say a word. He stood there for a few moments in shock. Then he bolted up to his room, crying. Kim dashed after him. She fond him pacing in his room, biting out curses she didn't know he knew.

Kim grabbed a hold of him and said, "Ron, I'm sorry this happened, but all the curses in the world won't bring your mother back to life."

"You don't understand," he said, looking away.

"You're right. I don't," Kim said, putting her hand under his chin and slowly turning his face towards hers, "But I'd like to. Tell me how much your mom meant to you; how much you loved her. I'll be here for you. Always."

Ron didn't say a word. He just held her and cried.

* * *

I'm going to be covering the details on Ron's proposal and the wedding in future chapters. Utile then, R & R. 


	3. The Engagement: Ron's POV

_I don't own KP._

* * *

I was as nervous as a porcupine in a balloon factory. There, walking right beside me, was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her red hair blew slightly in the wind revealing the delicate skin on her face. I held my right arm tightly, but gently, over her shoulders. Her soft hands held my jacket, which I had given to her so she wouldn't catch cold, close to her body. I remembered the bright red dress underneath it. How it looked on her. How it complimented the color of her hair perfectly. How many times I told her it looked lovely on her, and that she made it lovelier.

"Thank you, Ron," she said, almost too quietly for me to hear.

"What for?" I asked, "The necklace, the dinner, or the dancing?"

"Those would mean nothing if you weren't there," she said, "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, KP."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I dare not look at her, knowing she use her infamous "puppy dog pout" on me to get me to spill the beans.

"You'll see," I said.

We came to our destination in no time. It was our tree. The tree where we first met. Were we first became friends. I looked at the leading lady in my life (since my mother died) and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, like the ones you see in those romantic movies. It was a gentle, loving kiss. She smiled at me, and I knew I could do it.

"KP," I said while holding her soft hands and looking into her gorgeous emerald green eyes, "We've known each other for over thirteen years now, and…well…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Please, Ron," Kim said sweetly, "Exaggerate much?"

"I mean it, Kimmie," I said, reaching into my pocket and bracing myself, "I have another birthday present for you."

"Ro-on," Kim said in her this-is-too-much voice, "This night was more then enough."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" I said, and then put the tiny box in her hands, "But, here. You'll love it. Trust me."

Kim's eyes lit up when she opened the box.

"Ron," she said, "This…this is an engagement ring."

"I know," I said, getting down on one knee, "Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me."

After what seemed like forever she quietly said, "_Yes_."

"Yes? Did you say, 'Yes'?"

"Yes!" she said loudly.

"YES!" I shouted.

I took the ring and gently placed it on her finger. The diamond glistened almost as brightly as her eyes.

"It's beautiful, Ron," she said while admiring her new birthday present.

"Not half as beautiful as you, Kim," I said.

Then we kissed. The first time I left that tree with a new best friend; this time, I left with a new fiancée.

* * *

Coming soon: the engagement: Kim's POV. R & R. 


	4. The Engagement: Kim's POV

_I don't own KP._

* * *

I couldn't have been happier. There, walking right beside me, was the sweetest guy in the world. His tousled, blond hair blew slightly in the wind. His arm held me tightly, but gently. His touch made me tingle. He always held me like I was his most prized treasure. And I knew that I was. I pulled his jacket, which he'd given me so that I wouldn't catch cold, close to my body. For a moment I regretted warring that slimming, red dress; it was very chilly. However, remembering his reaction to seeing me in it made it all worthwhile. He had looked like he was about to drool over me. He had to have told me that the dress was lovely at least fifteen times, and every time he said that I made it even lovelier. Was it any wonder why I loved him?

"Thank you, Ron," I said softly.

"What for?" he asked, "The necklace, the dinner, or the dancing?"

The necklace. I remembered opening it. Crying out for joy upon seeing it. Ron bringing his arms around my neck to secure it there. The dinner. One of the most romantic meals I've ever had. The dancing. Ron had to be the greatest dancer in the world. He's movements were so smooth, so gentle. I sighed contently.

"Those would mean nothing if you weren't there," I said with all my heart, "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, KP," he replied.

My heart raced at being called "KP". He called me that more times than I can remember, and got a thrill out of hearing him say it. Then I began to wonder where he was leading me.

"Where are we going?" I asked while using my infamous "puppy dog pout".

Ron didn't look me in the eye but said, "You'll see."

I almost squealed in joy when I saw our destination. It was our tree. The one where we first met. The one where my life was made complete. As we stood under the tree, I looked into those pretty hazel brown eyes and smiled as he kissed me. It wasn't a long, passionate kiss. It was a gentle, loving kiss, the kind a preferred. I smiled at him again, feeling like I could do anything.

"KP," Ron said while holding my hands (why were his hands so sweaty?), "We've known each other for over thirteen years now, and…well…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

As I looked into those beautiful eyes of his, I said, "Please, Ron. Exaggerate much?"

"I mean it, Kimmie," he said while reaching into his pants pocket, "I have another birthday present for you."

_This is too much,_ I thought and said, "Ro-on, this night was more then enough."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" he said in a macho voice.

He placed a tiny jewelry box in my hands and said, "But, here. You'll love it. Trust me."

I opened the box and saw the most beautiful diamond ring I ever laid my eyes on. It wasn't as big as that diamond Ron and I got back for Jimmy Ding, but it was beautiful. How Ron could afford it, I did not know.

"Ron," I said in slight shock, "This…this is an engagement ring."

"I know," he said, getting down on one knee, "Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?"

My heart raced. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to shot out "Ron wants to marry me!" at the top of my lungs, but my voice wouldn't allow this.

All I could muster was a silent whisper, "_Yes._"

"Yes?" Ron said, he's eyes lighting up with the intensity of a thousand Christmas lights, "Did you say, 'Yes'?"

"Yes!" I said almost as loudly as I wanted to.

"YES!" he shouted loud enough to enounce to the whole world of our engagement.

After he gently placed it on my finger, I said, "It's beautiful, Ron."

"Not half as beautiful as you, Kim."

I smiled and kissed my new fiancée.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. R & R. 


	5. Planning the Wedding

_I don't own KP._

* * *

Ron looked at his fiancée (for three months now). She was so beautiful. He hoped to have several children with her. Children with her emerald green eyes and her smooth auburn hair, and Ron's…last name or whatever. They'd have five, if she'd put up with that many, that is.

He'd want their oldest to be a boy, of course. And he _had_ to have Kimmie's eyes, that'd be mandatory. Ron would play catch with his son in the back yard while Kim would watch. She'd say stuff like: "Nice catch" and "This kid is going to be in major liege baseball, no doubt". And John, Ron had decided that would be the kid's name, would act just like his mother.

Their second child would be a girl that would look exactly like her mother. And he'd want her name to be "Jennifer Kimberly Stoppable", but he'd call her his little Jinni Kimmie. She'd have all her mommy's features, including her skills with the "puppy dog pout", but she'd act just like Ron. She'd even have her own naked mole rat that she'd name "Reyna".

They had to (and probably would) have at least one set of twins. They'd be two identical girls with red hair and Kim's beautiful smile. And they'd annoy their older siblings like Kim's brothers annoyed her. He'd let Kim name them.

He'd also let Kim name their youngest child. Another boy, but this one would look more like him. However, he'd act like Ron's mother. He'd remind Ron of how much his mother had met to him and that, as long as he remembered her, she'd always be with him.

"Ron? Ro-o-on?" Kim said, "Zone out much?"

"Sorry," he said, "I was just thinking about the future."

"And our children," Kim added.

Ron was surprised by her statement but said, "Yes, I was."

_He's so handsome,_ Kim had thought (she had been thinking about their children too)

She decided that she wanted at least three. The oldest would be a girl named "Stephanie". She'd have red hair, but she _had _to have Ron's gorgeous brown eyes. Steph would also have freckles on her face, like Ron. She'd be carefree, like her daddy, but would also be fearless.

The next two would be twins. Jennifer and Jason. Jen Stoppable would have long blond hair, which she'd be very proud of. But she'd act like the tweebs. Why Kim wanted that, she couldn't figure out. Jace, on the other hand, would look and act just like his father, except he'd have green eyes. Jace and Jen would be like best friends. They'd be inseparable. Kim sighed at the thought of these children (and perhaps more).

"Hello-o-o?" Ron said, waving a hand in front of her face, "Now who's zoning out?"

"Sorry, Ron," Kim said, "Now, if we get anything done, let's figure out what kind of wedding we'll have. As much as I'd like a "traditional" wedding, ya know, I'd prefer to go with a Jewish wedding. In respect of your heritage…and your mother."

She said those last three words very quietly, but Ron heard them. He was still grief-stricken over his mother's death. Not so much as he used to be, but it was still bad.

To Kim's surprise, instead of crying, Ron grabbed her hand and said, "Thanks, KP. I appreciate that. But you gotta think whether or not the news crews are going to be comfortable with that. Some of the people we've saved hate Jews to no end and would flip if _The_ Kim Possible married an accursed Christ-killer."

"Let those idiots think what they want. You weren't there nailing him to the cross. Besides, it's really _everyone's_ fault Jesus died, 'cause we all sinned. And why would news crews be at our wedding?"

"_The_ wedding of _The_ Kim Possible to her sidekick. It'd be the highlight of the summer, if we get married in the summer, that is."

Now that Kim thought about it, their wedding would be crawling with press. It disgusted Kim.

"I'd like a quiet wedding," Kim said, knowing she'd never get one.

"That's not even possible for a Possible," Ron answered.

After Kim sighed in remorse, Ron said, "What if we had two weddings?"

"What?"

"Two ceremonies. A Jewish ceremony, with nobody but our families and closest friends. Then, a week later, a "traditional" ceremony just so the press can have their wish for the biggest event of the year."

Kim was taken aback by Ron's sudden genius but managed to say, "Ron that's an excellent plan! Have I told you lately that you're brilliant?"

"No, but you've been busy," Ron said while smiling at her comment, "And of course I'm a genius. I asked _you_ to marry me, didn't I?"

Kim laughed and said, "I'm going to love spending every day of my life with you, Ronnie."

After noticing that Ron had winced, Kim asked, "Did I say something wrong, Mr. Lovely?"

Ron's mood brightened a little at Kim calling him by the nick-name she'd assigned him, but he sadly said, "I just…look, Kim, I want to marry you. I really do, but what do you have to gain by marrying me?"

"First of all, Ron, marriage isn't about lose and gain! It's about love and unity. But that's just deflecting the question, isn't it?" she smiled and continued, "Frankly, Ron, I have trouble opening up to people. For over four years of my life, I've kept some of my biggest secrets to myself. Sometimes I even tried to keep them from you. But you, on the other hand, are so open that it sometimes drives me crazy. I want to learn how to do that. And you're the one I want to learn it from."

She hardly noticed how close she was getting to him. Until he kissed her, that is.

"I'd be happy to teach you how to be more open with your feelings," Ron said, "I love you, KP."

"I love you too, Mr. Lovely."

* * *

I hope you liked it. R & R please. The Wedding will be coming _very_ soon. 


	6. Wedding Jitters

_I don't own KP._

* * *

On a beautiful June 25th Ron Stoppable drove up to the church. Kim's church proved to be to small for the incredible turn out for their second wedding ceremony. Fortunately, Mr. Paisley got them booked into a church that was. It was the least he could do after Kim saved him from that laser web.

He had just came from visiting his mother's grave. He insured that his tuxedo was perfect. For once in his life, he didn't want to look like an idiot. He straitened his tie, took a deep breath, and walked into the church.

The first person he saw in the church was Dr. Drakken. He looked very different. For one: his skin wasn't blue anymore. His hair was actually well-kept, but the ponytail remained. And, instead of his traditional dark blue lab coat, he wore a tux. Drakken had turned himself in and went reformed after hearing about Kim and Ron's engagement. Now, Ron finally had a chance to ask him why.

"Hey, Dr. Drakken," Ron said nervously, half expecting Drakken to go nuts on him, "Or is it Mr. Lipsky now?"

"Stoppable, after all we've been through, you can call me "Drew"," the older man answered.

"And you can call me "Ron", Dra-ew."

Drew laughed then, after an uncomfortable silence, said, "Well? Out with it, man. I know you have questions to ask me."

"Uh, yeah," Ron said, "I'm wondering...why'd you turn yourself in?"

"Well, you and Kimmie were hard enough to fight as it is. Now that you're going to be man and wife, you two will be unstoppable. Hey, that sounds like your name!" (Ron groaned) Drew said, then looked at Shego and continued, "And you know what they say, 'If you can't bet 'em, join 'em.'"

Shego was warring a long green dress and black gloves. _She must feel naked without something green on._

"How'd you do it, Drew?" Ron asked.

"Uh-huh. How?" Rufus chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Drew said, seeming to realize that he was staring.

"How did you get Shego to turn good again?"

"Oh. Well I just explained to her how hard her villain-life was."

"Drew has great persuasion skills," Shego said, after walking towards the two.

"For a long time I thought I was going to miss being a super villain, but I do not," Drew said, "How are things out there, Sarah?"

"You won't believe how much press is out there," Shego said, "Half of them want to know why I became good. They are all such pests."

"What did you expect at Kim Possible's wedding, Sh-Sarah?" Ron asked.

"Good point, Stoppable," she replied, "By the way, why didn't you invite _us_ to your private wedding ceremony last week?"

"Sar-ah," Drew said angrily.

"Kim and I didn't think you'd want to come."

"Son," Ron's dad said, "are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ron answered.

"Nervous, Stoppable?" Sarah asked.

"Very."

"Don't worry, Ronald," Drew said (it sounded so weird to hear him say Ron's name), "Our little Kimmie has to be so nervous that she has pterodactyls in her stomach."

"That's pterodactyls (pronouncing the "P")," Ron said, "You see, that's Latin, and in Latin the letter "pi" isn't silent in front of any letter."

After noticing that the three people were staring at him, Ron said, "What? I didn't sleep through **all** my classes."

* * *

Kim was feeling jitterier then she ever felt before.

"Nervous, Kim?" her maid of honor said.

"As a porcupine in a balloon factory, Monique," the bride answered.

"Kim Possible is nervous?" Tara, one of her bridesmaids, shouted, "It's the sign of the apocalypse!"

"Quiet down, Tara," Kim demanded, "You'd be nervous too."

"Yeah," Tara replied, "Ron's a great guy. You're lucky to have him."

Kim nodded and said, "I am _so_ scared."

"Scared?" Joss, another one of her bridesmaids, said, "You never get scared, cousin."

"Joss, in a matter of minutes I'll be Mrs. Kimberly Anne Stoppable," Kim said. _Has a nice ring to it._

"And why should that scare you?" the young teen asked, "Nothing scares you."

"Joss," Kim said while putting her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, "Ron is only person outside of my family that knows what I'm about to tell you. I'm afraid of the dark."

"WHAT?" Monique and Tara said in unison.

"When I was five," Kim continued, ignoring the other two women, "I climbed into the trunk of my dad's car and closed it. I couldn't get out. I was terrified. Fortunately, Ron noticed I was missing and opened the trunk for me. I slept with a night light until I was fifteen after that. I'm not quite as afraid of the dark as I used to be, but it still scares me."

Joss was in shock, but Tara somehow managed to say, "Wow. It must take a lot of courage to admit that."

"Don't you two **dare** tell anyone about that," Kim shouted at Tara and Monique.

"Hey, you can trust me. I'm way good at keeping secrets," Tara said, then pointed at Monique, "She's the one you need to worry about."

"What?" Monique said, "I can keep a secret."

"Just like you kept the real reason I broke up with Josh a secret?" Tara retorted.

"You're acting like it _my_ fault he made a move for second base before you were ready," Monique said.

"Maybe it was," Tara retorted.

"Kimmie-cub," Kim's dad called through the door.

"Come in, daddy," Kim said, making sure that her wedding dress looked perfect.

"You ready?" he asked as he came in.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

"Don't worry, Kim," her dad encouraged, "Ron's nervous too. I'm surprised he remembered his pants this morning."

Kim just shook her head at that.

* * *

The next chapter _Vows_ well be coming in soon. Nothing special about June 25th, except that it's six months before Christmas. R & R. 


	7. Vows of Love

_The only thing in this fanfic that I own is the lyrics to the song "What I Love About You"._

* * *

Ron stood ready to receive his bride. His best man, Felix Renton, and his groomsmen, Wade Load and Josh Mankey, stood nearby. Wade had been a little jealous to find out that Felix would be the best man and not him, but he lived. And, a week ago, Kim and Ron _finally_ met him in person.

Ron's attention was drawn to the entrance of the sanctuary when he heard "Here Comes the Bride" playing on the organ. Kim looked absolutely gorgeous! Kim had a new, more stunning dress made just for the second ceremony. Ron was glad she did.

Camera's clicked in the most annoying way possible. Ron had insisted that there would be no flash photography at the ceremony. Thus, there were tons of warm lights in the church. And Ron was sweating enough about the fact that he was getting married. But, for the moment, he ignored everything in the church, no **the world**, except for his bride, Kimberly Anne Possible.

_Yes. Yes. YES. YES. YES!_

"We are gathered here," the Pastor said, "in the presence of God and these witnesses to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this unity, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

He turned to Ron and asked, "Do you, Ronald Jonathan Stoppable, take Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded wife? To live together after God's ordinances in holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others for her, and keep yourself only for her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ron said, gazing into her gorgeous green eyes, "beyond a shadow of a doubt."

The Pastor turned to Kim and asked, "Do you, Kimberly Anne Possible, take Ronald to be your lawfully wedded husband? To live together after God's ordinances in holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others for him, and keep yourself only for him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kim said, gazing into Ron's beautiful brown eyes, "and I always will."

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Pastor Mick Pfarr asked.

"Her mother and I," Mr. Dr. Possible said.

Kim released her dad's arm and gave Monique the bouquet. She winked at the soon-to-be Mrs. Stoppable, and Kim eagerly took Ron's hands. Kim's dad walked down to his seat by his wife, giving Ron a look of approval.

Kim looked into her soon-to-be husband's deep brown eyes. His hands were soaked in sweat, as hers were.

The Pastor turned to Ron and said, "Ron, repeat after me: I Ronald…"

"I Ronald…"

"…take you, Kimberly…"

"…take you, Kimberly…"

"…to be my wedded wife…"

"…to be my wedded wife…"

"…to have and to hold…"

"…to have and to hold…"

"…from this day forward…"

"…from this day forward…"

"…for better or for worse…"

"…for better or for worse…"

"…for richer or poorer…"

"…for richer or poorer…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…to love and to cherish…"

"…to love and to cherish…"

"…until death do us part…"

"…until death do us part…"

"…according to God's holy ordinance…"

"…according to God's holy ordinance…"

"…and thereto I pledge my love."

"…and thereto I pledge my love."

Ron let out a breath of relief. _You can make it, Ron Man._

The Pastor then turned to Kim and said, "Kim, repeat after me: I Kimberly…"

"I Kimberly…"

"…take you, Ronald…"

"…take you, Ronald…"

"…to be my wedded husband…"

"…to be my wedded husband…"

"…to have and to hold…"

"…to have and to hold…"

"…from this day forward…"

"…from this day forward…"

"…for better or for worse…"

"…for better or for worse…"

"…for richer or poorer…"

"…for richer or poorer…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…to love and to cherish…"

"…to love and to cherish…"

"…until death do us part…"

"…until death do us part…"

"…according to God's holy ordinance…"

"…according to God's holy ordinance…"

"…and thereto I pledge my love."

"…and thereto I pledge my love."

If it had not been for the love in Ron's eyes, Kim would have never gathered the strength to say that pledge.

"The rings, please?" Ps. Pfarr said, "The wedding ring symbolizes the eternal union of holy matrimony. As God is eternal, the holy union of this man and this woman in marriage, is also recognized by God as eternal."

The ring barer, Sean, whom Kim had _somehow_ convinced to behave himself, gave Felix the rings. He gave them to Kim and Ron and winked at Ron.

The Pastor asked Ron, "Ron, do you give this ring to Kimberly as a symbol of your love for her?"

"I do."

He then asked Kim, "Kim, do you receive this ring as a symbol of Ron's love for you? Will you ware it as a symbol of your love for him?"

"I will."

Ps. Pfarr turned to Ron and said, "Ron, place the ring on Kim's finger and repeat after me:

"...with this ring..."

"With this ring..."

"...I thee wed…"

"...I thee wed…"

"…and with all my worldly goods…"

"…and with all my worldly goods…"

"…I thee endow…"

"…I thee endow…"

"…in the presence of this assembled host…"

"…in the presence of this assembled host…"

"…and Almighty God."

"…and Almighty God."

Ron gently slid the ring on Kim's delicate hand.

The Pastor asked Kim, "Kim, do you give this ring to Ronald as a symbol of your love for him?"

"I do."

He then asked Ron, "Ron, do you receive this ring as a symbol of Kim's love for you? Will you ware it as a symbol of your love for her?"

"I will."

Ps. Pfarr then turned to Kim and said, "Kim, repeat after me:

"...with this ring..."

"With this ring..."

"...I thee wed…"

"...I thee wed…"

"…and with all my worldly goods…"

"…and with all my worldly goods…"

"…I thee endow…"

"…I thee endow…"

"…in the presence of this assembled host…"

"…in the presence of this assembled host…"

"…and Almighty God."

"…and Almighty God."

Kim placed the ring on Ron's gentle, loving hand.

"Ronald has written his vows to his bride, which he will now read," the Pastor continued, "Ron?"

Rufus handed Ron his vows that he'd written. Kim insisted that they only read their vows at the second ceremony, to show the world how much they meant to each other. Ron had already committed the list to memory, but better safe then sorry. He didn't know if it was really any good, but it was too late to turn back now. He took a deep breath and read.

_I remember your lovely red hair._

_I remember your beautiful green eyes._

_I remember the way you look at me,_

_And the way I always look back._

_I remember the way you wanted me by your side._

_I remember the way you encouraged me._

_I remember how you showed concern for me,_

_And they way I showed it right back._

_I remember how much you mean to me._

_I remember how you saved me._

_But most of all, I remember that you love me,_

_And that I love you back, with all my heart._

Ron placed the list back in his pocket. It took all the self-control in Kim to keep from kissing him right at that time.

"That was beautiful, Ron," she whispered.

"Kimberly as written her vows in the form of a song for Ronald," the Pastor continued, "Kim?"

Kim, reluctantly, released Ron's hands and took a few steps back. She took the microphone that was offered to her and looked deeply into Ron's eyes. She took a deep breath as the music started and sang.

I don't have to go to Extremes 

_To be the girl of your dreams._

_Don't have to do anything crazy_

_To get you to notice me._

_I don't have to go insane_

_To be in your Hall of Fame._

_I don't have to do anything_

_Except be my everything._

_I love the way you speak to me;_

_The way you hold me gent-ly._

_I love the way you walk this earth;_

_The way you give all that you're worth._

_I love the way you give your all;_

_The way you catch me if I fall._

_I love the way you stand and fight,_

_And the way you feel so right._

I don't have to go to Extremes 

_To be the girl of your dreams._

_Don't have to do anything crazy_

_To get you to notice me._

_I don't have to go insane_

_To be in your Hall of Fame._

_I don't have to do anything_

_Except be my everything._

_I love the way you keep me from harm;_

_The way you hold me in your arms._

_I love the way that you kiss me;_

_The way you say that I'm lovely._

_I love the way you saved me life;_

_Asked me to be your wife._

_I love the way you say, "I do."_

_I love everything about you._

I don't have to go to Extremes 

_To be the girl of your dreams._

_Don't have to do anything crazy_

_To get you to notice me._

_I don't have to go insane_

_To be in your Hall of Fame._

_I don't have to do anything_

_Except be my everything._

_That's what I love about you._

_Yeah, it's what I love about you._

_That's what I love about you._

_A-a-and that's the whole truth._

I don't have to go to Extremes 

_To be the girl of your dreams._

_Don't have to do anything crazy_

_To get you to notice me._

_I don't have to go insane_

_To be in your Hall of Fame._

_I don't have to do anything_

Except be my everything… 

Ron was dumbfounded at the beauty of the song. He watched Kim as she returned to him and took his hands once again.

"Ron and Kim," Ps. Pfarr interrupted the silence, "you have made a life-long commitment to each other before this congregation and God Almighty. You have exchanged vows and given rings as a public demonstration of you love. It is my joy, as a minister of Jesus Christ, to pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

_YES! _The two young lovers shouted in their minds.

Ron removed the veil and, for the first time, kissed his wife.

After they, _very_ reluctantly, ended the kiss, Ps. Pfarr stated with a wide smile on his face, "I now present, for the first time…Mr. & Mrs. Ronald Jonathan Stoppable!"

—Middleton's High Security Prison—

"Aw, will you turn that smut off? Seriously!" Motor Ed shouted while being forced to watch the Stoppable/Possible wedding.

"Can I have a new cell?" Professor Dementor asked, "Preferably, one that isn't next to an IDIOT!"

"Quiet down, both of you," one of the guards said.

Dementor tried to ignore Ed's ranting so that he could concentrate on what Drakken had said. He recommended Dementor give up on taking over the world and help mankind. He had to admit, after hearing Kim and Ron recite their vows, Dementor could sense how hard they'd be to defeat as man and wife. Well he'd at least give them a month or two before deciding if he should continue with his schemes. They deserved some time to themselves.

—DNAmy's house—

"Oh, that's so sweet," Amy said while stroking her rabbit-cat, "I hope they like the present I sent them."

As she saw the two newlyweds walk down out of the church she said, "You know, maybe Drakken was right. He did say he'd be forming a Reformed Mad Scientist's Club. I think I'll tell him I'm going to join."

She was just about to call him, when she caught a glimpse of Drakken on the television. And he was holding Shego's hand! She decided to wait a few hours before calling.

—Señor Senior Senior's Lair—

"What could she see in him?" Junior asked.

"Loyalty, for one, my son," Senior replied, "They might be hard to defeat now that they are man and wife…"

"Father, are you saying you're going to give up?"

"No, my son. At least, not now. I do feel like I need to rethink my villainous life, but I'm not sure if I'll "through in the towel". We at least need to give them the honeymoon off, Junior. As much as it pains me to say, 'They've earned it.'"

—Killigan's Island—

Killigan dialed the phone number and waited for an answer.

"This had better be important," the familiar voice stated.

"Eye, Dr. Drakken," Killigan said.

"It's Drew Lipsky now, Killigan. What is it?"

"Thought you'd might like to know that I'm turning meself in. Won't stand a chance against Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable. Congratulate them for me."

"I'll do that, my friend."

—Somewhere—

"Well, I suppose I could let them be," Monkey Fist said, "At least for the honeymoon. Ronald is a formidable foe, and I'll respect them, for now!"

_You should turn yourself in, Monty,_ Drakken had said.

_Why would I go and do a thing like that?_ Fist had replied.

_You haven't been able to defeat them before. What makes you think you will be able to after they become man and wife?_

Fist had to admit, he didn't have a good answer for that. But there wasn't a chance in Hell that he'd surrender to Ron Stoppable. Was there?

* * *

(sighs in relief) This was a hard chapter, but I just had to get it out. Hope you like it. I just have one or two more chapters to go for this one. It might be a while (I'm going to try and focus on a few of my other fanfics). Until then happy Valentine's Day! R & R please. 


	8. The Reseption

_I don't own KP._

I decided that this would make a better chapter 8 than _Memories_.

* * *

At the post-wedding reception, Kim walked over to the cake with her new husband. She found cutting the cake with Ron very entertaining in its own tricky way. They both held the pieces of cake and smiled at each other.

"Ronald Jonathan Stoppable, if you moosh that cake into my face, I can't be held responsible for what I'll do to you," Kim said.

"Now, KP (well, KPS now), why would I do such a thing?"

He slowly brought the cake to her mouth. She took a bite out of it. Just when she thought Ron wasn't going to do it, he did it.

"Oh, my," Ron said, "I am so sorry for mooshing that cake into your angelic face, my love."

"Why you little…"

She trailed off at seeing Ron's trademark goofy smile. She sighed and moved in to kiss him.

SPLAT!

"KIM," Ron shouted, pulling away from her and wiping the cake off of his crotch area.

"Look on the bright side," Kim said while giggling, "at least you remembered to zip up your fly this morning."

Ron smiled and began to clean the cake off Kim's face…with his mouth, of course.

"Alright," Mr. Stoppable said, "It's time for the throwing of the bouquet. Will all of the single women please kill each other for it?"

"Here's one," Drew said, pushing Shego out of the crowd.

Shego didn't care about this whole tradition. It was so pointless. She liked Drew, as annoying as he was, and thought about marrying him several times, but she wasn't about to let some flowers tell her when she'd marry.

"Alright, KP," Stoppable said, "We'll be launching in T-minus ten and counting: ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one!"

Kim threw the bouquet over her shoulder. All the girls (except for Shego) fell over each other to catch it.

"I caught it!" The blond bridesmaid shouted.

"Cool, Tara," Stoppable said, "But no one is going to care twenty years from now."

"Just one second and I'll be throwing the…What's it called again?" Ron said.

"The garter," Kim said.

"Yeah, what she said."

Ron went to talk to Wade. She couldn't hear what about. But it had Wade laughing.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked once her husband returned.

"You'll see," Ron said playfully.

"Hey, Stoppable," Felix said, "you'll get a better view if you put you whole hand under."

Ron was totally speechless. How do you respond to that?

"Felix," Kim said, throwing Ron a playful smile, "he'll have plenty of time to look up my skirt later."

Now Ron gave Kim a bewildered look. He regained his composure and moved his hands up her leg. They lingered there for a moment, which thrilled Kim to no end. But all good things must come to an end. Ron pulled the garnet off her gently and aimed it. It flew high about the crowd of single men. A mechanical arm reached up, grabbed it, and dropped it right in Felix's lap.

"Boy," Drakken (Drew now, Kim reminded herself) said, "That's not fair!"

Felix started pounding on the controls to his chair and said, "I didn't do anything. I lost control!"

That was when Ron and Wade burst into laughter. Wade was holding a remote control in his hands. Kim smiled. Felix looked very upset, until he looked at Tara. Tara waved the bouquet at him.

"Oh. Very funny, Stoppable," Felix said.

"Sarah," Drew said, "I'd like to speak with you privately."

"Whatever," Shego said.

They went to one of the more secluded places in the area. Shego could still hear the song "Wait For Me" playing through Kim and Ron's first dance as man and wife.

"Sarah," Drew said nervously, "we've been through a lot together and I…well…I should have planned this out a bit more, but…um…will you…uh…will you…marry me?"

Shego was speechless for a moment. She looked at the diamond before her.

"Drew, I don't know what to say," she managed to croak.

"I think he's looking for a 'Yes'," someone said.

Shego glared at the blond, spiky-haired teen that was spying on them.

"Don't hurt me," he said and dashed off.

"Wimp," Shego said, "Drew, slap that rock on my finger so that I can kill that kid."

"Um…is that a 'Yes'?"

"Yes," Shego shouted, "Now hurry up, before he—"

"WHAT?" she heard Kim shout.

"Way to be, Dr. D," Ron said when the two came into view.

"Congratulations," Kim said, hugging a very surprised Shego.

* * *

Okay, one last chapter. Enjoy this one. 


	9. Memories

_I don't own Kim Possible or Rebecca Saint James' song "Wait For Me"._

* * *

At the wedding reception Mr. Stoppable, who was placed in charge of managing the wedding, said, "Now, it's time for Kimberly Anne Stoppable and Ronald Jonathan Stoppable to dance as husband and wife for the first time."

The two stepped forward as Rebecca St. James began to sing. The two remembered all the good times they shared.

_Darling, do you know that I dream about you?_

"My name is Ron," the little blond-haired boy said, "What's yours?"

"Kim," the nervous red-head replied, "You a bit weird, but I like you."

"You wanta play catch?" Ron asked.

_Waiting for the look in your eyes_

"What's wong, Kimmie?" a five-year-old Ron asked.

"I dwopped my ice cream cone," Kim said through the tears, "and the ice cream truck is gone."

Ron looked at his ice cream cone. He wanted it, but Kim was so sad. He hadn't eaten off it, but it was half melted already.

"Here," he said while smiling, "You can have mine."

Kim's eyes lit up and she said, "Thank you, Ron."

She then kissed Ron on the cheek.

_When we meet for the first time._

"Billy doesn't want to be friends anymore," Ron said after that fateful day in the first grade.

"It's okay, Ron," Kim said, "You still have me. We'll be best friends forever."

_And, darling, do you know I pray about you?_

"Here you go, Ron," the now seven-year-old Kim said.

"I hate that robot pony," Ron said, taking the two baby teeth he lost on it from Kim.

"Maybe the Tooth Fairy will pay extra for loosing the teeth early."

_Praying that you will hold on_

"RON!" Kim shouted.

She ran over and hugged him. She hadn't seen him in four weeks. That was the longest they'd ever been apart since they'd become friends.

"I missed you," they said in unison, then they laughed.

_And keep your lovely eyes only for me._

"Don't worry about what Bonnie says, Kim," Ron said just before she went off for cheerleading tryouts, "Remember your motto: 'I can do anything'!"

'_Cause I am…waiting for_

"Booyah, Kim," Ron said at the success of her first mission, "That'd be Kim Possible. She can do anything. Look us up online! We're world-wide BABY!"

_Praying for you, darling!_

"You can squeal all you want. I gotchya," Ron said.

The hot sauce came closer and closer to the nano-tick. Ron was being so careful not to get any on Kim. And she felt so warm in his arms.

_Pray for me too._

"I gooned on assistant manager power," Ron said, "You were right."

"I did resent your superior burrito technique," Kim said, "You're entitled to excel. Forgive me?"

"Duh. Forgive me?"

"Totally."

_Pray for me as I wait for you._

Ron threw the bar into the spinning top of doom. It slowed down but didn't stop. Ron grabbed Kim's hands and pulled her to safety.

"Thanks, Ron," she said.

'_Cause I am…waiting for,_

"I know all about your little switcharoo, buffoonish sidekick," Drakken said to Ron while in the body of private Dobbs.

"DON'T insult him," Kim (in Ron's body) said, "He has it hard enough as it is."

_Praying for you, darling!_

"You were resourceful. You were _brave_," Kim said in the aftermath of Wannaweep, "You rocked!"

"You mean it?" Ron asked.

"Mm-hmm."

_Pray for me too._

"I'll be down in a minute," Kim shouted.

"No, coach Possible," Ron said, "this is _my_ ball."

Ron kicked the disco ball so that it would deflect the eye beams of the two robots. They exploded and the hypnosis wore off.

"Nice hustle," Kim said.

_Pray for me as I wait for you._

"…I can believe you lied to me!" Ron shouted.

"Ron I am SO sorry," Kim said; she would have hugged him, but the supper powers of the Centurion Project could have hurt him.

_And, darling, do know I dream about life together?_

"Not bad, KP," Ron said after seeing her make another attempt at cooking, "I'm seein' a major improvement."

"No big," Kim said, "I had a great tutor."

_Knowing it'll be forever._

"You and me…on a _date_?" Kim said while smiling.

"It could happen," Ron said, then he realized the magnitude of what he just said, "I mean…I'm not saying that we would…but if someone didn't know that we were just…best friends…and saw us together. At the feel good film of the year! Conclusions may be drawn!"

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine._

"Let's see…the answer is…seven?" Ron said.

"You know something, potential boy," Kim said with a smile, "That's actually right."

"Algebra is cake for a guy who can build a doomsday machine."

_And, darling, do know when I say, "Till death do us part"_

"Mr. North is actually smiling," Ron said.

"I guess he just needed some Ronshine in his life," Kim said.

"I'm a hero. It's what I do."

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Way to go, hero."

_I mean it with all of my heart?_

"I was saying, 'The future is bright!'" Ron said.

"Yeah," Kim said, suddenly feeling so happy that Ron was by her side, "It really is."

_Now, and always faithful to you!_

"Thanks, KP," Ron said, after they captured Gill, "I seriously couldn't have done it without you."

'_Cause I am…waiting for_

"I so don't get this soap opera," a sick Ron said.

"What's not to get?" an equally sick Kim replied, "Felecia's arch enemy built a machine that switched her brain with Brock's."

"I'm going to see if there's more soup."

_Praying for you, darling!_

"It's a cyber-scrapbook," Kim explained, "Do you like it?"

"It's…it's…it's badical," Ron said.

_Pray for me too._

"This Christmas rocked!" Kim told Ron, "I mean it."

"Really?" Ron asked.

_Pray for me as I wait for you._

"Look who's standing under the mistletoe," Drakken said, pushing Kim and Ron close under the decoration.

Ron looked at Kim then the mistletoe and nervously said, "Well…actually it's old parsley I found in a dumpster, but—OOH!"

Ron trailed off as Kim kissed him on the cheek. She didn't care that it wasn't really mistletoe. She just wanted to kiss Ron for being such a good friend.

'_Cause I am…waiting for,_

"Glad to have you back, KP," Ron said after turning Kim back to normal.

"Glad to be back," Kim said.

_Praying for you, darling!_

"The boys are back in town!" Ron said, getting out of the airport.

Kim smiled wider then she had through the entire week and hugged him.

_Pray for me too._

"Ron, let me spell it out for you," Kim said, "girls like guys who are comfortable with who they are. Embrace your Ronness and stop trying to be something you're not."

"You know what, Kim," Ron said, "you might be right. This time no more fronting. I'm Ron Stoppable. What you see is what you get. And I'm not changing for anybody."

"There you go."

_Pray for me as I wait for you._

"If you count friends," Ron said, "then I'm the richest man in Middleton."

"Thanks, Ron," Kim said.

"Wait. Now that I think about it, most people have more friends then I do. I only have you and Rufus."

"What a minute. _Only_?"

"I mean "only" by: with best friends like you, I don't need anyone else."

"Nice save."

_Now, I know you may make mistakes,_

"A guy with that much fear," Joss said, "always charging into danger with you. It seems to me that that's a true hero."

"I can tell she's a Possible," Ron said, "Smart as a whip, this kid."

All Kim could do was smile.

_But there's forgiveness and a second chance._

"So we had the _exact_ same dream?" Ron asked.

"It can't get much weirder then that," Kim said.

_So wait for me._

_Darling, wait for me._

_Wait for me._

_Wait for me…_

"I'm sorry if it seems like I've been acting totally random," Kim said.

"You mean the jealousy stuff with Felix?" Ron said.

"Was it _that _obvious?"

'_Cause I am…waiting for_

_Praying for you, darling!_

"Tonights the night of the big Middleton Days festival and I don't have a date," Kim said while holding Ron's hands.

"Date? You want to go to the festival as my date," Ron said.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask," Kim said.

"Wait, but I—" he was cut off as her lips touched his.

He was surprised at first, but that quickly disappeared.

_Pray for me too._

_Pray for me as I wait for you._

Ron remembered the look in her eyes when he asked her to marry him.

'_Cause I am…waiting for,_

_Praying for you, darling!_

Kim remembered the look in his eyes when she said, "Yes."

_Pray for me too._

_Pray for me as I wait for you._

They both remembered how happy they were to be man and wife.

_Darling, wait_

'_Cause I'm waiting for you._

_Wait for me…_

* * *

Yes. I remember this fanfic. Ironically, I originally planned to make this a one-shot fanfic, and now it's one of my most popular (according to the number of reviews). Well, I've got one or two more chapters to go. 


	10. Butterfly Kisses

_I don't own Kim Possible or Bob Carlisle's song "Butterfly Kisses"._

MtnRon: I didn't even know that this song existed, but it fits with what this chapter is about. Thank you.

* * *

After that, there was the father/daughter dance. While Kim danced with her dad, Ron danced with her mom. Rebecca began to sing "Butterfly Kisses". It was odd hearing a woman sing the song, but that didn't mater.

_There's two things I know for sure._

_  
She was sent here from heaven,_

_  
And she's daddy's little girl._

_  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,_

_  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes._

_  
And I thank God for all of the joy in_

_  
My life, but most of all, for..._

"Kimmie-cub?"

"Yes, daddy," Kim said.

"I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

_  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._

_  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._

_  
"Walk beside the pony,_

_  
Daddy, it's my first ride."_

_  
"I know the cake looks funny,_

_  
Daddy, but I sure tried."_

"You're mother would be so proud of you, Ron," Kim's mom assured him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P."

"I wasn't finished," she said, "I know she'd be proud of you…because I am."

Ron was taken aback. He couldn't think of any reply for what was just said.

_  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,_

_  
I must have done something right_

_  
To deserve a hug every morning,_

_  
And butterfly kisses at night._

"He's a good man, Kimmy," Kim heard her dad say.

"I know."

"Hold on to him."

That statement surprised her. She looked her dad in the eyes.

"He's one of a kind," he continued.

"I plan to do just that," Kim said.

_Sweet sixteen today._

_  
She's looking like her momma_

_  
A little more everyday._

_  
One part woman, the other part girl._

_  
To perfume and makeup,_

_  
From ribbons and curls._

_  
Trying her wings out in a great_

_  
Big world. But I remember…_

"Oh, and, Ron," Mrs. Possible said.

"Yes," Ron said.

"You can call me "mom" from now on."

Ron looked at her and said, "All right,…mom."

_  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._

_  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._

_  
"You know how much I love you daddy,_

_  
But if you don't mind,_

_  
I'm only going to kiss you_

_On the cheek this time."_

"I mean it, Kim," her dad told her, "there is no one I trust more to take care of my Kimmie-cub than Ronald."

"I know, daddy," Kim replied.

_  
With all that I've done wrong,_

_  
I must have done something right_

_  
To deserve her love every morning,_

_  
And butterfly kisses at night._

"You'll take good care of Kimmy," Ron's mother-in-law said, "Won't you?"

"There is nothing I'd rather do."

The older woman gave him a satisfied smile.

_  
All the precious time_

_  
Like the wind, the years go by._

_  
Precious butterfly,_

_  
Spread your wings and fly._

"Daddy," Kim said, "is something bothering you?"

"Yes, Kimmy," her father replied, "I…I just feel like I'm losing you. I'm no longer the main man in your life. I know Ron is a good man, but I can't get around the fact that it feels like I'm being replaced."

"No one, not even Ron, could take your place, daddy."

_  
She'll change her name today._

_  
She'll make a promise,_

_  
And I'll give her away._

_  
Standing in the bride room_

_  
Just staring at her,_

_  
She asked me what I'm thinking,_

_  
And I said "I'm not sure,_

_  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

"I'm not so sure I can do it, mom," Ron said, feeling so good to be able to call her "mom".

"You and Kim are a team," she said, "If any two people can make a marriage work, it's the two of you."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes," she replied, then leaned over a kissed Ron on the cheek.

_  
Then she leaned over…and gave me… _

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there

_  
Sticking little flowers all up in her hair._

_  
"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time."_

_  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?"_

_  
"Daddy, don't cry."_

Kim's dad began to cry.

"I love you so much, daddy," Kim said, then kissed him on the cheek.

_  
With all that I've done wrong,_

_  
I must have done something right_

_  
To deserve her love every morning,_

_  
And butterfly kisses…_

_  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is_

_  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_

_  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses…_

The End


End file.
